


Kiss me softly, and ravish me up

by Morningstar96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Disasters, Charity Gala, F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kara can't get enough of Lena's butt, Kisses, Love Confession, The gym section was inspired by Jazzfordshire's steaming gym fic, gym ogling, sweet sweet love, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar96/pseuds/Morningstar96
Summary: Five times Lena kisses Kara, and one time Kara kisses Lena





	Kiss me softly, and ravish me up

1. 

Supergirl tore through the sky and broke the sound barrier (possibly one of her favourite things to do), and slammed onto the L-Corp roof. She’d heard a series of racketing gunshots explode from near here, and knew, just _knew,_ that another Rao-damned assassin had been sent after her best friend, Lena Luthor.

She spotted him in the building opposite; flying off the roof, she briefly glanced back to find that the glass windows to Lena’s office were cracked, courtesy of the sniper’s bullets. Supergirl almost sighed with exasperation.

_You really should invest in sniper-proof windows, Lena._

_Nonsense. I’d look paranoid._

She knew that Lena was, in fact, rightfully paranoid, but apparently still had not yet installed sniper-proof windows. Supergirl slammed into the building, grabbed the sniper before he could blink, and dropped him on the roof.

‘Who hired you?’ she said, her voice tight with barely held-back rage.

‘C-Cadmus,’ the assassin stammered, backing away.

Supergirl grabbed him by the collar, feeling her eyes flare almost as if ready to laser-blast him. ‘Go back to Cadmus and deliver a message: _I will personally visit Lilian Luthor and lock her away in the Arctic tundra with a pack of polar bears if she doesn’t leave Lena alone.’_

The terrified man fled down the roof escape.

Supergirl drifted back down to her favourite balcony jutting out from Lena’s office. She dropped gently, unwilling to startle the occupant within. Two seconds later Lena herself approached the door, welcoming her inside.

‘Are you okay, Miss Luthor?’

Lena, though shaken, was safe and healthy. ‘I am fine, Supergirl. Nothing I haven’t been through before.’

Supergirl softened. ‘You deserve better than all this, Miss Luthor.’

Lena straightened her posture primly. And then she blinked, as if those words had just hit her. ‘Kara?’

Kara took in a deep breath. She knew this day had to come eventually, knew that this betrayal of her trust would fly back in her face, knew that she’d no longer have a best friend with whom she could simply be Kara Danvers and hold onto her humanity. ‘Lena…’ She swallowed, and when Lena remained coolly silent, she took that as her opportunity to explain. ‘I’m so sorry, Lee, I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long, but I chickened out every time and it’s like’- she threw her hands up in frustration- ‘Like a vicious circle. Every day we get closer, and every day I get more scared that this’ll blow up worse than ever, and I’m so, so sorry.’

Lena blinked, her light green eyes emotionless as she absorbed the twin shock of an assassination attempt and the revelation that her best friend was a superhero alien.

‘Do you want some space?’ Kara asked, already beginning to turn around. She could hear Lena’s heart pounding fretfully fast, and part of her was unwilling to leave in case she had a heart attack.

Finally, Lena unfroze and spoke. ‘I suppose I’ve known this whole time,’ she sighed, her posture dropping. ‘I was just too unwilling to acknowledge it.’

‘Well, I don’t work for the DEO anymore, so at least you don’t have to sign any NDAs,’ Kara said, helpfully. ‘But I mean it, Lena. I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long, and I’m glad you know.’

Lena squared herself again, her expression still largely blank. ‘Sit with me?’

‘Sure.’

They went to the couch.

‘Is there anything you need?’ Kara said, determined to assess Lena’s emotional state and improve it. Lena was so good at hiding her emotions, even from someone like Kara, who was capable of reading subtle physiological and body language cues that most people would miss completely.

‘I have everything I need, Kara,’ Lena said, a small smile finally curving her red lips. ‘At least, that’s what I told myself. And then I met you, and realised that what I need most is… well, someone like you. A friend.’

She said the word _friend_ like it could have multiple meanings.

‘I will always be here for you whenever possible,’ Kara said devoutly. ‘I was entirely truthful about that. Please, don’t ever doubt it.’

Lena nodded. ‘I’m not going to lie, Kara; it hurts that you haven’t told me this earlier. But I suppose you have your reasons, and I am hardly an idol of honesty myself.’

‘I know,’ Kara whispered, head hanging. ‘Back on the Daxamite ship, when I was trying to figure out a way to save both you and Mon-el- your mother found me. She said you’d hate me for keeping my secret. I wouldn’t hold it against you if you do. I would be mad, too.’

Lena looked up sharply, like a deer that had scented a tiger. ‘What?’

‘Lilian,’ Kara repeated. ‘She figured me out. I’m surprised she hasn’t tried to publicly expose me yet.’

And then, to her complete surprise, Lena leaned against her and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, sagging completely as if she’d been deflated. ‘Typical for her,’ she muttered, her breath ghosting across Kara’s neck and making her pulse flutter way too much. She smelt so good and soft- the result of her expensive perfume, Kara guessed.

‘Yeah.’

Kara almost stopped breathing when Lena- possibly in delayed shock from the recent events- nuzzled the sensitive skin of her neck and pressed her lips to it. She seemed quite unaware of the effect she was having on Kara, whose brain and hammering heart had gone into complete nervous shutdown.

_She really needed to talk with Alex about this, stat._

 

2. 

The second time was during another Supergirl-incident. Kara was hunting down an alien who’d attacked a warehouse full of chemicals (the DEO would later find out that his species needed a lot of nitric acid for reproductive purposes).

It also turned out that Lena frequented this particular warehouse as a supply for her laboratory needs, and was there during the incident.

Lena, who had been trapped beneath a fallen bookcase laden with chemistry and biology books. The alien had torn a hole through the ceiling, and Kara heard the most subtle _crack_ afterwards that flooded her system with dread.

The ceiling was going to come down and collapse on everyone within.

‘EVACUATE!’ she ordered, and everyone in the vicinity fled the warehouse.

‘Help!’ Lena cried, unable to pry herself out from beneath the giant bookcase.

Kara didn’t even think. She plummeted down, hoisted the bookcase off Lena, checked the ceiling again-

‘We have to fly,’ Kara warned, knowing that Lena hated flying.

‘Fine,’ Lena said, following Kara’s gaze; her eyes widened slightly as she realised they were seconds from being trapped in a broken ceiling.

Kara carried Lena through the hole the alien had left, bridal style.

The explosion of a collapsing ceiling rose to meet them; Kara rose higher up to avoid the ensuing cloud of dust, and then everything fell into a cool silence save for the fierce breeze whipping at them.

‘Thank you, Supergirl,’ Lena whispered, and pressed her lips against Kara’s burning cheek. 

Kara would find the lipstick-mark on her cheek when she returned home hours later.

She didn’t wash her face that night.

 

3.  

It was game night. Sometimes Lena could be convinced to join in, and on this particular Saturday, that was the case.

The night was already underway with a semi-violent game of Snap when Kara perked up at the sound of the final pair of footsteps she was expecting: Lena Luthor. She recognised her heartbeat, and grinned.

‘Wasn’t that door locked?’ Alex said, raising an eyebrow when Lena let herself in, slipping the key back into her pocket.

‘Mm?’ Kara said. ‘Oh, yeah. I gave her a spare.’

She went up to embrace Lena, who sank into her and wrapped her arms low on her waist. Kara could feel the fatigue rolling off her. ‘Long day?’ she said, rubbing her back.

‘Yeah,’ Lena mumbled.

‘If you want to go relax at home, that’s fine- don’t strain yourself on my account.’

Lena extricated herself from the hug and smiled, her eyes seeming a touch greener. ‘There’s nowhere I’d rather be.’

Kara tried to ignore the stares everyone else gave them as she took her previous place on the couch.

When the night ended some hours later, Alex stayed behind under the cover of helping clean up; only Lena, too wine-sodden to leave, was left snoozing peacefully on the couch. Since Kara could speed-clean with no problem, she knew that Alex just wanted to talk.

‘What’s up?’ Kara said, wondering what Alex wanted to talk about that required such privacy. Maybe she’d started dating some particularly cute lady she wanted to gush about. Maybe she’d finally plucked up the courage to start seriously thinking about adopting, or foster-caring. Kara hoped so. Alex deserved happiness.

‘You know you can tell me anything, right?’ Alex started, looking at her intently.

‘Well… yeah…’ Kara said slowly, not sure what Alex was getting at.

Alex gnawed her lip, looking like she really had no idea how to phrase what she wanted to say. Knowing that Alex sometimes needed a bit of time to get her words flowing properly, Kara waited patiently by getting a start on the dishes.

‘Maybe I’m just misreading things, but… it’s okay, Kara. It took me ages to realise it, to realise that I was just dating guys because it was expected, and that I wasn’t actually paying attention to who I was really attracted to.’

‘What?’ Kara blinked.

Alex sighed. _‘Lena,_ Kara. I’ve seen the way you look at her. But she won’t wait for you forever.’ She clapped her shoulder as she left the kitchen. ‘As Maggie once told me… sometimes you gotta kiss the girls you want to kiss.’

When Alex left, her words stayed stuck in Kara’s frantically gear-grinding head. At first she was in denial, but then doubt crept in.

Was Alex right? Was she just dating guys because that was what she was expected to do? She slumped on a beanbag near the couch, brows furrowed as Alex’s words kept running through her mind. Kara found herself looking back on her previous relationships and what-ifs. She’d rejected Winn’s advances. He was a great guy, he really was, and one of her good friends and confidantes. He would have been a good partner, eager to romance her- yet she’d baulked from his kiss, unable to think of him as anything other than a friend. Thankfully, Winn took the rejection well, and they’d retreated back to their comfortable friendship.

She’d greatly admired James from the start. He was close to Superman, which was a good sign of his potential as a partner, and Kara pursued him when Lucy left him. James was willing to start dating her- but then Kara had baulked, again, within days of their budding romance. Once again, they returned to friendship.

Mon-el was another complicated factor. Kara had mistrusted him- how could she not be wary of a slave-owner? But Mon-el had seemed willing to try and change, and Alex encouraged her to pursue him. But they’d clashed far too often. Kara was unsure about him from the start, but managed to convince herself that she actually had feelings for him, and now that she looked back on it, their relationship had been really nothing much more than frustrating for her. He rarely listened to her, he thought he could do things he simply wasn’t trained to do, and despite all of Kara’s attempts at training him, despite his promises that he would be better, he still…. He still never treated her well. Kara’s throat caught. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She’d just loved the idea of being with someone with similar powers to her, to someone who had a connection, however conflicting, to Krypton. In the end, she’d managed to send him off in that pod to space, and his return had just made things more complicated and frustrating.

And then James had started dating Lena. At first, Kara thought she’d feel delighted at the news; how could she not feel happy at two her closest friends dating each other? But those feelings of delight never really arose. Instead, she recognised the hot pangs of jealousy, and assumed that she still had some remnant feelings for James. But she would get over that, because Lena deserved someone who made her feel safe and happy- even if it was a complete surprise, since James had shown little but thinly veiled contempt and mistrust for Lena beforehand.

And apparently that contempt and mistrust had not gone away. Kara had heard their argument over Thanksgiving, had been incensed that James would dare speak to Lena like that. Really, _really_ incensed- angry enough to shock even her.

And it kept happening- James’ subtle and not-so subtle digs at Lena, the way Lena had begun to look tired and uncomfortable with their relationship. Kara had had to defend Lena against James multiple times, and she knew in her heart that something was deeply wrong if she had to defend her best friend against her own boyfriend. But Kara still held her tongue about her misgivings, unwilling to overstep her boundaries with Lena by interfering in her own damn relationship, though she was most certainly ready to step in if James went too far. And it was not a healthy relationship. And when Lena had broken it off, Kara didn’t feel devastated for her friends. She’d felt relieved, and- yes, hopeful. Even then, she’d assumed that the hope was connected to remnant feelings for James, but that conflicted too much with her hatred over how he treated Lena.

Kara sighed heavily, and sank back into the beanbag. _Shit._ Was Alex right? Of all people, Alex would recognise the signs of repressed sexuality, especially in her own sister. Her gaze drifted to Lena, snoring ever-so-gently on her couch, partially drowning in the cosy blankets she’d draped over her. Kara couldn’t help but smile. Lena rarely let herself relax like this with other people, and frankly, it still amazed Kara that Lena felt this safe in her simple apartment. And she looked so blatantly _adorable_ , all snuggled under Kara’s blankets. Sure, Lena could send a man whimpering to his knees with a well-rehearsed CEO-glare, but Kara wished the world knew this Lena, too: the Lena who was learning to trust genuine friendship, the Lena who tried so hard to make the world a better place, the Lena who secretly loved being drenched in soft blankets, and- oh, _wow._ Alex was right. She had it bad. And she had no idea what to do about it. Did Lena even like girls? Kara didn’t know, and she was too afraid to ask. And even if she did, why would someone as stunning and amazing as Lena even consider someone like Kara as an option?

As if sensing Kara’s gaze, Lena stirred and cracked open a sleepy eye. ‘Kara…?’

‘I’m here,’ Kara whispered, shifting off the beanbag to scoot closer.

Lena poked out her arm and extended her hand. Kara stared at it. It was such an elegant hand- long, lithe fingers, beautiful bone structure, deft in both writing business contracts and completing elaborate science experiments. How could she have not noticed before? And then she realised that she had. She _had_ noticed, but now that she was analysing her feelings, something she’d buried deep down came to the surface.

_Lena was hot._

Now that she’d allowed herself to think that, there was honestly no denying it. Kara swallowed as she accepted Lena’s hand, gently wrapping it in her own.

‘I should get going,’ Lena mumbled, attempting to rise from the couch and immediately going pale.

‘Uhm, no,’ Kara said firmly, pushing her back down. ‘It’s alright, Lee. You can stay. I’m not going to make you go home in this state.’

She found a glass of water on the coffee table beside her and offered it to Lena, who forced it down. She sagged back into the couch, already half-asleep again.

‘Stay with me?’

‘Of course.’

‘C’mere.’ Lena’s voice was so thick and sleepy that Kara smiled, and scooted even closer.

Lena pulled her forward just a touch more and kissed her on the cheek again, this time close enough to her lips to make her stifle a gasp.

 

4.  

They were in the gym.

It had been a terrible idea, really, but Kara hadn’t seen Lena in weeks, so when she suggested they hang out at the gym, Kara leapt at the chance.

She didn’t account for Lena in yoga pants.

It had to be stressed.

_Lena in yoga pants._

Yoga pants that fully followed every slight contour and curve of her soft thighs and calves.

Kara forgot to breathe for a few moments, and then Lena smiled at her uncertainly, confused by her reaction, and then Kara schooled her face back into her normal greeting smile.

‘Lena! Hi!’ She tried to keep the sudden squeak in her voice to a minimum.

They’d opted to start on the cardio with treadmills. It had been Lena’s idea- Kara wouldn’t otherwise bother with the gym, since she didn’t need to exercise- and it was a complete disaster. Ten minutes in, Kara was distracted by Lena’s thin gym clothes moving with every curve as she devoutly ran the treadmill, got distracted by a bead of sweat slipping down her neck, distracted by the tensing of her ass visible through her Rao-damned yoga pants.

Kara fell backward off the treadmill and slammed into the one behind her.

‘Kara!’ Lena cried, leaping off to check on her.

‘’M fine,’ Kara gasped, sitting herself back up. She screwed her eyes shut, unwilling to face the embarrassment of the situation. Thankfully there was nobody on the treadmill she’d just partially destroyed, but the other nearby gym-junkies began muttering in both amusement and disgust when they realised she was okay.

And then suddenly Lena was half-in her lap, smiling in a way that made Kara want to go limp. ‘Gym equipment too much for you?’ she teased, eyes glinting.

_‘Uhhhhh,’_ was all Kara managed to say as she tried not to look at the cleavage Lena’s tank-top exposed.

Lena gave a soft snort and pulled her back up. ‘Come on, let’s try the weights.’

They met a small pack of buff dudes in the weights room, who immediately began jeering and cat-calling when they entered.

‘Aw, come on, little girls like you should be out on the yoga mats!’ one of them called out, pausing from his bench-pressing.

Lena glanced at Kara, like, _seriously?_

Her expression triggered something like bravado in her. Kara cracked her neck, found a pair of eighty-kilo dumbbells, and lifted them easily above her head.

The men quietened down soon after that, and then Kara heard a tiny squeak behind her. She found Lena standing very still, the strangest expression on her flushed face. Kara might have recognised it as something like awe, but then Lena neutralised her expression again.

‘Right. I’ll, uhm… I’ll start with the three-kilo dumbbells, then, shall I?’ Her voice seemed unnaturally breathy, and Kara could hear her heart rate spiking again.

‘Lee, you okay?’ she said, concerned.

Lena quickly nodded, and went to find a pair of suitable dumbbells.

The next stop was the yoga mats for a cool-down. Lena seemed determined to show off the skills that yoga required, just to spite the behemoths watching on from the weights room, and Kara nearly had a meltdown the first time she witnessed Lena’s flexibility for herself.

Full-on splits. Lena could do full splits, which even Kara with all her physical prowess sometimes struggled to do. Kara may or may not have let out a tiny, pathetic little whimper when Lena eased smoothly into Cobra pose, the action pushing her chest and ass out to exemplify how dangerously curvy she was.

‘You okay there, Kara?’ Lena said, arching her eyebrow.

_Don’t faint, don’t faint, don’t faint,_ Kara chanted internally, and managed a nervous grin. ‘Yeah, absolutely! So, uh, that’s the Cobra pose, right?’

Lena smiled, and Kara was ready to pass out again. ‘Yes. Just lie on your belly like so, and push yourself up with your arms…’

They moved on to the Warrior pose, which was a little more complex and necessitated Kara eyeing Lena to get it right. Unfortunately, Lena was now in front of her and offered a full view of her rear end and taut, outstretched right thigh. Kara tried to count her breathing. She tried to think of something else, like the fact that Alex had gotten a new motorbike and was now enquiring Child Adoption Services. She tried to think of how proud she was when Nia displayed herself in her new super suit for the first time. But nothing seemed to be working, and when Lena swapped legs to lunge on her right one, Kara distracted herself by following suit. Except their timing was a little too perfect, and Lena’s back-stretched left leg suddenly tangled with Kara’s forward-lunged right one.

It all happened very quickly; Kara tripped, Lena gave a brief yelp, and then Kara literally fell on her. Suddenly she had a squirming Lena pinned between her and the yoga mat, and she was pretty sure her loins just caught fire because _Oh, Rao,_ Lena was just as warm and soft as she’d imagined-

‘Kara?’ came a muffled voice from beneath her.

Lena squirmed until she was on her back and face-to-face with Kara, who practically stopped breathing.

_Rao, she’s even better up-close._

‘Hey,’ Lena said, a smile curling the corners of her lips. Kara quivered as their breath mingled in the small space they’d made, and surely she was just imagining the way Lena’s green irises were suddenly swallowed in the darkness of her dilated pupils.   
And then she reached up and pecked Kara on the mouth. With her lips.

Just to clarify: _Their lips met._

A series of wolf-whistling broke them from the strange trance they were in, and Kara hurried to scramble off her best friend’s body.

Surely, Lena was just feeling playful. Friends sometimes kissed each other like that after all, right?

Right?

 

5.  

The fifth time was, funnily enough, at a charity gala event.

Kara attended as Supergirl- on the surface, she was merely acting as a celebrity guest to support Lena’s speech for her new tech, but was doubling as extra-terrestrial security. That was fairly typical, and the gala itself began typically enough. People mingled and danced, old white men tried to talk over Lena, rich people tried not to stain their stupidly expensive wardrobes with stupidly expensive wine.

When Lena went on stage, her speech went fine enough; Supergirl hovered stoically in the air twenty feet above, scanning the crowd and listening to both the speech and for any potential threats. She found that this was the best way to do things: hover ominously and create a vaguely menacing presence that would make any assassin or terrorist think twice about targeting Lena.

It seemed to work.

Cameras flashed. Journalists, CatCo and otherwise, took notes. Attendees in general chattered and listened excitedly, already eager for the new tech to launch. Lena went on to the donation/ auction part of the speech.

‘Now for a starting price of fifteen thousand dollars, I will auction off a prototype of the AMU, the automated medical unit. Anyone want to up the price?’

The crowd fell into a low mumble of intense discussion. Then voices began to pipe up.

‘Sixteen thousand!’

‘Twenty thousand!’

‘Twenty-eight thousand!’

‘Thirty-three thousand!’

‘Fifty thousand, and you kiss Supergirl!’

A low _‘Oooohh’_ of semi-scandalous intrigue rolled over the crowd.

If anyone noticed Supergirl suddenly drop a couple of feet in shock, it wasn’t mentioned.

‘Any contestants?’ Lena called, clear as ever. ‘No? Very well.’ She looked up, and met Kara’s gaze. ‘What say you, Supergirl?’

Since the money was going to be donated to the children’s hospital, Kara could hardly say no.  She could already see the reporters, some of whom she knew, prepare their cameras to record the event for prosperity. A Super and a Luthor, kissing. It would be front-page news, and Kara knew it. Hell, Snapper would probably get her to write the accompanying article.

‘Anything for the children,’ Kara agreed, trying to keep her voice modulated as if her heart wasn’t performing a series of strange flip-flops.

Kara dropped gently onto the stage, blood rushing in her ears. She faced Lena with the expected poise of Supergirl, and took a step forward.

‘Hey. Breathe, darling,’ Lena said, touching her hand assuringly.

Kara looked at her intently, trying to gauge the emotion in those sharp green eyes, and cupped Lena’s face.

Their noses brushed, Kara stroked her cheek just a little, and their lips met for the second time. Kara loosed a sigh as she felt Lena lean in to the action, her fingers finding a grip on Kara’s suit and curling in the material.

And then Lena’s tongue brushed ever so tentatively against Kara’s lips, and it all went downhill from there. Chasing the wonderful sensation, Kara opened her lips and then Lena’s tongue was sliding against hers, and _fuck,_ Kara was such a goner now. She tried to stifle a whimper, but Lena heard it, and licked deliciously into her mouth again. One of them moaned, and Kara was pretty sure it was her.

Kara didn’t know how long this went on, but when Lena finally pulled away, they were met with an astonished silence.

‘So,’ Kara managed shakily, fisting her arm in a victory pump. ‘Are those children gonna be happy or what??’

 

6. 

They didn’t properly meet again until two weeks later, when Kara went up to Lena’s office for lunch.

She found her nerves and heart pounding as she went down the hallway. The past two weeks had been rife with rumours and speculation after the gala kiss, and Kara had indeed been chosen to write the front-page article about it for CatCo. Writing that had been awkwardly excruciating; at one point, Kara found herself going off on a tangent and blatantly describing how it felt to be kissed by Lena Luthor, before remembering that she wasn’t supposed to be Supergirl.    

She did, however, get around this by adding a lengthy quote by Supergirl describing that kiss.  

It was only when she met Jess and her raised eyebrow that she suddenly remembered that _Oh, Rao,_ Lena had a habit of keeping up with Kara’s articles and had most likely read the gala one. The one in which she’d deliberately put in a gushing quote from Supergirl about Lena’s god-like kissing prowess.

‘Miss Luthor will see you now,’ Jess said, a faint smirk on her face.

Kara swallowed as she entered the office.

_Fuck._

Lena always dressed to kill, at least during business hours. Today was no different: tight black pencil skirt, collared black shirt with the first few buttons open to reveal the start of her cleavage, high-heeled boots, her hair down in loose inky waves so that Kara desperately wanted to run her hands through it. She would also dearly love to have that devastating red lipstick smeared all down her face and her belly and her thighs-

‘Kara! It’s so good to see you,’ Lena said, spreading her arms in offer of a hug. Kara fell into her, trying not to nuzzle her head too much. She smelled amazing, and it was all Kara could do not to take a deep inhalation of that scent. Which was really quite remarkable, since Kara’s sense of smell led her to think of most humans as rather repulsive-smelling.

‘It’s been ages,’ Kara said, because it was true. Well, two weeks wasn’t ages, but it sure felt like it when she had no Lena to look forward to.

Lena backed off, and Kara could immediately sense the nervousness rolling off her.

‘Hey, is everything okay?’ she said, touching Lena’s shoulder.

Lena seemed to be steeling herself. ‘I… want to talk about something, actually. Something important…to me…’

Kara blinked, and let her arm drop. ‘Sure. Whatever it is, I’m here for you.’

Lena swallowed in apparent nervousness, then went back to her desk. She reappeared with the most gorgeous bouquet of assorted flowers (though not as gorgeous as the wide green eyes that peeked above them) and slowly approached Kara, looking more apprehensive than ever. Then she reset her posture primly, lowered the bouquet slightly, and gave Kara the strangest yet most endearing look- a mingled expression of hope and fear and bravery.

All in all, Lena holding a bouquet of flowers and wearing that incredible expression created an image that Kara would never quite forget.

Kara wondered if Lena was gathering the courage to ask her to help her seduce someone. The thought made something unpleasant rise in her stomach.

‘It took me a ridiculously long time to realise it, and even longer to analyse my feelings fully, but I am in love with you. Really, truly in love with you- not just the idea of you, and it’s not me forcing an emotional connection to you because I’m lonely and you’re my best friend, but because I am genuinely attracted to and realistically enamoured with you.’

It took a few moments for the words to sink in, and Kara had her mouth hanging open as she absorbed this new revelation.

_Lena? Likes me? As in, wants me as a girlfriend?_

Okay, now the flowers suddenly made sense.

‘I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I thought it would be prudent to let you know how I feel,’ Lena began again, her head hanging slightly as she seemed to interpret Kara’s unresponsiveness as a rejection, ‘and since you honoured me with your secret identity, you deserve the same honesty.’

Kara stirred from her freeze-up. Oh, no. There was absolutely no way Kara could let Lena think, even for a moment, that she would reject her advances.

So she made the last couple of steps to close the distance between them.

‘Kara?’ Lena said tentatively, a faint flicker of hope sparking back in her eyes.

‘Lee…’

Kara cupped Lena’s face, marvelling at the softness of her skin. Lena’s breath hitched, and then she melted into the touch as she realised that _no, maybe Kara wasn’t rejecting her after all._ Kara’s nose was full of the scent of beautiful flowers and Lena’s skin and perfume. Lena leaned forward, her lips ghosting Kara’s- Kara surged into the kiss with full enthusiasm, almost lifting the CEO off her feet.

Lena whimpered, and Kara took the opportunity to lick into her mouth, which resulted in the most delicious moan she’d ever heard.

Lena broke off, panting slightly, her cheeks flushed. ‘Wow,’ she managed, looking as if she couldn’t quite believe that had happened. She clung to Kara like a lifeline, her fingers curling in the material of her button-up shirt. ‘I felt so sure I’d be rejected today. I’ve been told I’m distinctly unlovable.’

Kara’s mind went briefly blank as she considered how best to punish every single person who’d made Lena feel anything less than amazing and worthy.

‘Lena Kieran Luthor,’ Kara whispered, her hands set firmly on Lena’s back to ground her, ‘you are my favourite person, and I will personally show you exactly how amazing and beautiful and lovable you really are.’

Lena flushed again. Kara could feel her leaning in, craving the physical contact, and her racing heartbeat indicated that she wanted something more. Words might only do so much to assure Lena of her lovability- Lena did not receive intimate contact very often, and Kara knew she often found it more reassuring than spoken words- so Kara let her hands wander dangerously low on her back as they kissed again. Feeling no hesitation, she did what she’d been wanting to do since _forever,_ and slid her hands yet further down and squeezed her ass. Lena’s small chirrup of surprise was followed by her running her hands through Kara’s hair, pulling their bodies closer yet. Kara could feel that devastating lipstick cling to her own lips, and knew that if she suddenly died, then at least she would die happy.

‘I love you, Kara Danvers,’ Lena panted between kisses, dropping her forehead against Kara’s.

Kara smiled against Lena’s nose. ‘I love you too, Lena Luthor.’


End file.
